


Remembering And Forgetting

by ghostknightswrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Crossover, Dis hates the south, M/M, RIP MY SOUL, Thorin Broods, Thorin hates all things valyrian, Thorin is a grump, and the seven pointed star, bilbo is lovely, bilbo is not a targaryen, bilbo lives by highgarden, dont expect this to update often, i cant believe i wrote a game of thrones au, im a stuck up book reader what can i say, mentions of Roberts rebellion, spoiler robert baratheon won the war, thank the lord i know way too much about GOT history, thorin hates dragons, you dont need to know anything about game of thrones to read but it might help some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknightswrites/pseuds/ghostknightswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where The Durin's are a proud house in the north of Westeros, Thorin has his home taken away from him by a different dragon, The Mad King Aerys Targaryen. Plagued by bitterness and memories of his old home, will Thorin be able to let go of the past and start a new life? Can he shallow his pride enough to let Bilbo Baggins in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering And Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a bit short but I plan on making the rest much longer.

Thorin remembers the time before Roberts Rebellion. 

He remembers the day his home was ripped away from him by the so called dragon, Aerys II Targaryen.

The Mad King,

King Scab,

House Durin of the North never held any love for the Targaryens or their Valryian kin. Even before Aegon The Conqueror and his sister wives flew to Westeros, the Durin's guarded their home from the greed of dragons. House Durin was rich in their mountain keeps, tunnels and mines overflowing with gold enough to make Casterly Rock look like a pile of unwanted dirt, and fueled by pride and greed, they sought to keep their riches to themselves, their hordes a golden beacon to the firey beasts. When King Torrhen Stark bent the knee, surrendering the North to the Targaryens, the Durins knew their treasure was at risk and locked themselves in their mountain until Mad King Aerys in his jealousy and madness stripped them of all lands and titles, stealing from them their home and treasure. 

Thorin remembers fleeing with his family and his people. 

He remembers fighting with Robert Baratheon. 

He remembers him and his family being forgotten by the new king.

He remembers taking on his new name.

Oakenshield. 

He remembers vowing to protect his family. To be their shield. Guarding them with his own life if it came to it.   
His nephew Fili was only a small child when he and Dís settled in Old Town, buying a small forge with what money their heirlooms could buy. Dís who had been heavy with child on the long road to the Reach had given birth to Kili in an unfurnished kitchen above their then humble shop. 

Old Town and their forge would never be Erebor, but it was a good home. The heat of The Reach took getting used to as did the faith of the southern lords. Dís, stubborn as any Durin, taught her sons of the old gods of the north, refusing to let them go near any sept. Often she and Thorin both would lament on the loss of a godswood, much to Fili and Kili's annoyance. It was here in Old Town where he watched his nephews grow into young men, learning to twist metal into beautiful weapons and armor just as they would have back in their rightful home of Erebor. 

It was a good home. But it was still not Erebor.

The memory of Erebor never left Thorin. Not a day went by where he did not mourn its loss. Not a day went by when he did not curse the Targaryens. When he told his nephews stories, he would tell them that every Targaryen had died, that King Robert had made sure of it. But now rumors of dragons were coming from Essos and it enraged Thorin. Robert was dead and the Realm was at war once again. Thorin did not care. The Starks rebelled, The Starks were defeated, Thorin did not care. Joffrey Baratheon was killed, Thorin did not care. The Durins had been forgotten. Erebor nothing but a lost memory that filled him with heart ache. Erebor was what he cared about. 

But no one remembered Erebor. 

So Thorin turned a blind eye to the comings and goings or Westeros. He worked in his forged, he talked with Dís, he gave stern looks to his nephews, he lived, he brooded. It was not the North, it was not Erebor, they were not The Durins. They were Oakenshields, the local smiths. they were no ones. But even then Thorin held his home, his true home, close to his heart. Guarding it well as his people once did their long forgotten gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so I am very rusty. Please forgive any mistakes and feel free to point any out. If I mixed any history up please tell me! Thanks!


End file.
